Playing good music with stringed musical instrument is a longing for most youngsters or persons with an inability to command an instrument. The guitar is an easily accessible musical instrument for youngsters because of its affordable price; however, learning and understanding mechanics necessary to produce chords on a guitar is not easy, although it is essential for the players to be successful. Mastering the many types of fingerings for producing chords and their relation to one another is essential, and requires mastery in order to inspire creativity. Many musical theory books demonstrate and refer to a vast array of chords. However, producing these chords in order to hear them in relation to each other is essential for musical development. Some aiding devices for easily playing chords on the guitar are available. Yet, they are cumbersome, complex, and unclear. The prior art has shown that there is not a device of simple and small, easy to use and compact, with a capability to construct any form or type of chord in music. Needed, is a better method that makes a stronger impact on the mind of the beginning player in which learning is quicker and enjoyable. Notations must be looked into again and again to absorb everything contained within the black and white pages. It is the purpose of the current application to provide an aiding device for chord generation, which has an ability to make a stronger impression if done in a clear simple manner. It is another purpose of the current application to provide an aiding instrument for a guitar player, who accidentally loses some of his/her fingers or is unable to command a fretted stringed instrument.